


Grief and Guilt

by Ryisc



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Clay | Dream Kills TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Heartbreak, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Sam | Awesamdude, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam Nook - Freeform, Sam is Tommy's dad, Sam stole tommy from phil, TOMMYS GONE CRABRAVE, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, ranboo and tubbo are married (platonically), spoilers for tommy 3/1/21 stream, technically, tommy dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryisc/pseuds/Ryisc
Summary: !!SPOILERS!!!!!FOR TOMMYINNIT 3/1/21 STREAM!!!He was too late. By the time the screaming had reached his ears it was too late. There was nothing he could. Still, he ran as fast as he could. He didn’t care about protocol at this point. He needed to see it. To confirm it. Horror filled his veins as the lava slowly descended. There was so much blood. It covered the walls, the floors, and even stained the water red.--or Tommy's death told from Sam's POV
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Grief and Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> This is really badly written and completely unbeted   
> i hope you enjoy anyways. i near cried writing this so like... SAD?
> 
> ALSO!! I do go into decent detail on the condition of the cell after tommy dies. there is mention of blood and gore through a lot of this. its not too graphic but if it bothers you turn back. 
> 
> ___  
> IF any CCs mentioned in this state that they are uncomfortable with any fanfiction of any kind or this kind i will IMMEDIATELY DELETE!!! 
> 
> anywho! hope you enjoy!

He was too late. By the time the screaming had reached his ears it was too late. There was nothing he could. Still, he ran as fast as he could. He didn’t care about protocol at this point. He needed to see it. To confirm it. Horror filled his veins as the lava slowly descended. There was so much blood. It covered the walls, the floors, and even stained the water red.   
Dream was still hunched over the body, hands buried in ash blonde hair. Blood coated his hands and arms. Even from the other side of the lava lake Sam could see the red flecks spattered on the man’s face. His eyes remained glued to the prisoner, even as he walked with the bridge across. He couldn’t look, not yet, not while his son’s body was still held tight in the hands of his killer.   
Sam was forced to look away, at his controls, so he could retract the bridge and return the lava to its previous state. When he looked up, cold green eyes met his own, forcing a chill down his spine. They held each other’s gaze until the iron bars dropped. The Creeper King turned Prison Warden entered the cell, wasting no time putting cuffs on Dream’s wrists and ankles and chaining him to the wall. He returned to his wrist controls, dropping the lava and bringing the bridge back.   
Sam carried Tommy’s body through the prison, silent tear running down his cheeks. When he reached the break room he gently rested the body on one of the long tables, where it would remain until he could give it his full attention. It took him well over two hours to clean the blood from the walls and floor. He spent the entire time ignoring Dream’s presence and holding back tears. Dream remained chained to the wall even after Sam left for the final time that night.   
Sam remained in the prison for another three hours after closing Dream in for the night. He didn’t know where else he could do this. The sever didn’t have an official morgue he could clean the body in so he was forced to do what he could in the prison. No tears fell even when he washed the blood from once soft blonde locks. He would save them for later, for when he was home in his own bed.   
Once he had done all he could he gently picked Tommy up and carried him out of the prison. He carried his body past Bad and Skeppy’s house, past the Badlands, past the BigInnit Hotel, all the way to Tommy’s old home. The dirt shack, despite its looks, still hid a small iron room. That was where Tommy would rest until the funeral. It took Sam walking the deserted paths to realize that no one was on the sever and if they were they were no where near the main SMP.   
It was near mid-afternoon when the creeper hybrid exited the crumbling dirt hut, lost in his own mind, needing to get away from his son’s body. He didn’t know where he was going. His feet were moving but he had no destination in mind. He startled slightly when his feet hit stone brick flooring. Tears threatened to fall as he took in the hotel. The very hotel he had built for Tommy. It held so many memories. From Sam Nook to playing catch to the first time Tommy told him he trusted him. His chest ached as the past flooded his mind.   
Sam was brought out of his nostalgia trip by the sound of voices making their way towards him. He looked over to see Jack Manifold, Ranboo, and Tubbo walking his way. He could tell they had yet to see him. A new wave of heartbreak crashed over him as he realized he would have to be the one. He would have to tell Tubbo that his best friend was dead. That he was unable to save him. That he died in the one place he was supposed to be safe. He failed them all. He failed Tubbo. He failed his son. And now he was supposed to tell Tubbo that despite all of his promises he still failed. The realization nearly crushed him but he couldn’t cry. Not yet. Not in front of the kids. He had to be strong. If he could do nothing else maybe he could complete this one task. Tell them the news without breaking down. Sam took a deep breath and forced his feet to move, to step onto the prime path and look the three men in the eye. 

Tubbo knew something was off. He knew the second he saw Sam, the real Sam clad in full netherite and not Sam Nook in a leather construction uniform, standing on the path leading to the BigInnit Hotel entrance. The smile on his face faltered as he took in the pain evident on Sam’s own face. His two companions must have seen it as well seeing as their own laughter and conversation died off into a near sickening silence.   
“Hey Sam! You doing more work on Tommy’s hotel?” Tubbo could tell Jack was trying to lighten the mood back up after Sam’s presence alone dragged it down.   
“Umm.. no. I- I Uh don’t know why I came here.....” The creeper hybrid seemed lost in his own thoughts, as though he wasn’t fully there.   
“Do you need something? Maybe we can help?” Tubbo wasn’t entirely sure what he was saying, just that he needed to say something.   
“Umm... no. No it’s nothing like that.” Sam was fidgeting, his hands flexing around air.   
Thats when he noticed it. The small red flecks covering Sam’s armor. Blood stains were not uncommon on the server, which is why at first glance Tubbo didn’t notice. The problem with the blood on Sam was that tubbo could tell it was fresh. Maybe not extremely recent, but recent enough to be concerning. The second problem was he could tell that the blood belonged to someone who wasn’t the Creeper King.   
“Sam, why is there blood on your armor?”

He couldn’t meet their eyes. He just couldn’t. Especially not after Tubbo pointed out the blood he had yet to clean off. Tommy’s blood. He had gotten so lost in his head, in cleaning up his son, that he forgot to clean himself.   
“Sam what happened? What’s going on here?”   
Of course it had to be tubbo to take charge and ask the question. Sam should have expected nothing less from the once president. That made it that much harder. He was loosing it, slowly breaking under the weight of guilt and grief.   
“I- I couldn’t get there in time. I tried. I- I couldn’t save him...”   
Ranboo traded glances with his (platonic) husband. “What are you talking about?”  
“I had just given them potatoes. He- he called for me... he yelled my name. I failed him.”   
“Who are you talking about Sam?” He could tell Tubbo was starting to get annoyed. It was getting harder.   
“Tommy. He- he was trapped with Dream... I was trying to find out what-who caused the security breach... He- Him and Dream got into an argument..”  
“What are you saying?” Why did it have to be Tubbo he told first? Was this his punishment for failing his son? It had to be.   
“Dream killed him. Dream killed Tommy.” He could feel the tears starting to gather. He had to get out of here. He couldn’t cry in front of the kids.   
“No. No. Tommy can’t die. He’s- hes fucking Tommy.” Sam could see the look of horror in the boys’ eyes. He could see the denial and the heart break. “How did he die!?”   
“Dream... Dream beat him to death..”   
Ranboo and Tubbo’s objections fell on deaf ears as grief consumed him. He didn’t know what to do. He had failed one child, he couldn’t fail another. So he ran. He turned his back and ran. He didn’t stop until a stone wall entered his vision. His home. The one he would never get to share with Tommy. Sam didn’t have the energy or willpower to pen the door so he settled for collapsing in the grass. Alone, outside watching the setting, he found he could no longer hold back the tears. He cried- he wept. Sobs racking his body in undetermined intervals.   
He had no sense of time. He stayed long into the night, tears never ceasing their flow. That was how Puffy found him. A heartbroken mess laying in the dirt. The next morning, having barely managed to choke out the cause for his tears the night before, he followed Puffy back to the dirt shack surrounded in newly planted flowers. That day Captain Puffy built a shrine in memory of Tommy. She took over the task of telling the remaining SMP members of his passing. She let the father mourn his son.

A few days later they held the funeral. They laid his body to rest at the bottom of the ocean just outside Snowchester, bellow a small island surrounded by ice. They covered it in flowers and cased it in cobblestone. Tubbo, with the help of Ranboo, moved Tommy’s bench to the island. They added the prime log and a jukebox, the disks having been in Tommy’s enderchest. For months after the funeral, Tubbo could still look out to the island from his home and more often than not he could see a green haired man with a golden crown sitting on the bench, the distant sound of Mellohi in a jukebox.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, i hope you enjoyed. consider leaving a comment (they make my day)!! If yall have any suggestions or oneshot ideas in this universe (within reason) let me know i could use some prompts.


End file.
